Right Kind Of Wrong
by JuunBug
Summary: What if the person you thought you imprinted on really wasn't that person? Then the person that you really imprinted on was the one you thought you didn't? Worse yet the real person is a boy? Remember nothing is what it seems. How could this happen?


**I know I shouldn't be doing this but I couldn't help it. This is going to be the main story besides my other one, it's gonna be my relief when I'm writing 'Call Of The Night'. This hit me and I couldn't help it, I couldn't get it out of my head until I started writing it. So yeah...it's going to be a completely different feel then 'Call Of The Night'. So far this has been really fun to write, super easy too the words just seem to flow.**

**Summary: What if the person you thought you imprinted on really wasn't _that_ person? Then the person that you ****really** imprinted on was the one you thought you didn't? Worse yet the real person is a boy? Remember nothing is what it could something like that happen?! To Embry no less.

**Rating: T for the most part swearing happens so beware, could get M at some point but I'll tell you before hand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Right Kind Of Wong**

Chapter One

Poker Face

----

"Jay please?" My sister pleaded to me, she only ever does this when she's desperate to get out of something. This particular something was going to a bonfire in La Push. The whole thing started with our mom sending us to our fathers which was located in Forks, Washington. My sister threw a fit when she found out she was going to be spending her summer in 'some hick town in the middle of nowhere'. I wasn't too delighted either, I was going to go on a summer road trip with my friends we had everything all planned out too. Both of us had refused to come out but you can see how everything worked out though, both my sister and I are here Forks.

"No, this is one thing I won't do." I denied firmly. I wasn't going to get roped into doing something for her again.

"Aw, come on. We're twins, we have the same face. You can easily pass as me, it's not like this is the first time we've done this." She rationalized like it was the easiest thing in the world. I rolled my eyes and kept head turned, along with my arms crossed.

"Gem, I refuse to wear heels and some piece of material that's supposed to be a skirt." I stated rigidly still not giving into her pleads.

"Jay, pretty please? I'll buy you that super rare issue of that comic you wanted." Gem said in a sing song voice, knowing that would catch my attention. It did but I wouldn't let her know that.

"...Really?" Okay so she had me hooked as soon as she offered that. That 'super rare issue' was an old issue of "X-men". I was a major fan of Emma Frost but let's not get into that.

"Promise. Now let's get you ready, Vince is gonna be here soon to pick me up so we don't have much time."

"You better keep your promise." I warned her as she pinned my short hair back so she could place the wig over of head with no problem. Yes I'm aware my sister isn't quite normal, how many sisters purposely go out and by a REAL human hair wig just so they can dress their twin up to look like them? Not many. You see she always kept her hair long while mine was always short because I played soccer.

This wasn't the first time Gemma's done this to me, whenever there's something that she promised to go to I usually have to fill in for her. Tests, classes, parties, really it's whatever she decides she's either too scared to do or just plain doesn't want to. I've had to go out on dates with boys she decided weren't worth her time so she could go hang out with her friends.

"Mkay, Jay let's get your clothes on. See you look exactly like me!" Gem exclaimed happily. I swear my eye twitched when I looked in the mirror, it always gets me. My short, scarlet bed head hair was replaced with the long flowing locks that went down to my elbows and a straight fringe the just covered my eyebrows. Gem had gone full out with make up so my skin looked smooth and flawless like hers, which it really wasn't. I had a scar on my eyebrow from when Gem decided to wax my eyebrows and accidentally pulled some of actual skin off. Yep, that's how much I love my sister. Needless to say I kept my eyebrows neat after that so Gemma wouldn't declare that I had a uni brow/bushy brows then make it her duty to wax it. Luckily for me she had been satisfied with how they looked, I had got them done before we left a week ago. Shh, don't tell Gems that! Gem doesn't know I go to a professional to get them done, she just assumes I get mom to.

My lips looked plump and pink but really that was just the sting from the collagen lip gloss she'd put on my lips. The one thing I never minded when my sister used me as her doll, was how she always made my eyes pop. We both had the biggest, brightest green eyes and Gemma always wanted everyone to notice hers first so they were always done up in some flattering eyeshadow.

"Here Jay, put this on and change your kiddie undies to the ones I bought you. Oh yeah and don't forget to put those silicone pads in, your boobs aren't the same as mine without them." She demanded throwing 3 pieces of clothing at me. I blushed at her statement, another difference between us. I'll be blunt, I'm pretty flat compared to my sister. I usually wear sports bras out of habit from playing soccer so much, to be frank I look like a boy. The baggy shirts and hoodies mustn't help that much. I can fit larger A's and smaller B's if I really want to while Gemma's are on the larger side of C's. A big difference which Gem fixes with silicone pads and a push up bra. I've learned not to argue with her when Gemma decides I'm her human Barbie.

"Do I really have to? I'm wearing a skirt..." I mumbled embarrassed, I could see this ending badly for me.

"Of course you do. I have an image to uphold and I don't want you and your kiddie undies ruining it for me." I rolled my eyes, of course that's logical. This is brutal, I don't know why she's going all out. It's _just_ a bonfire. She better keep her promise, this is brutal and we haven't even been here two weeks.

I went behind the paper screen she had in her room for this purpose to change into the outfit and unmentionables Gem had given me and grimaced. It was a barely there frilly skirt with a long loose spaghetti strap top, both of which had probably come from Abercrombie. Ick. To top it off she gave me a Hollister zip up at least I'm not gonna freeze and I can zip it up once I'm there. I can't believe she spends her money on this stuff. I came out from behind the screen, Gem squealed in delight while I groaned from her mauling me with a hug.

"I love you Jaydee! See you look just like me." Gem declared and pushed me in front of a mirror to see the final project. As always she was right, we looked like real twins now. We would've looked like a mirror of each other if Gemma's hair wasn't in the soft curls it was. An annoying chime brought us back to the real world, meaning the Vince was here to pick my sister up. With a final once over of herself and a warning reminder to put the shoes on she provided for me on the bed Gemma was gone.

To make things clear, in case you're confused. My real name is Jayden, Gemma and I are twins, fraternal. We share the same face, same height and same eyes and that's it. Physically, the differences between us were our boob sizes as you could tell, and a mole off to the right side of my face. It was on the opposite side for Gemma. Our hair is the only difference besides our moles that let you tell us apart. Our personalities were completely opposite of one another, she was the people pleaser, heart breaker popular girl. I on the other hand was the nerdy, tomboy. I didn't like groups of people, I was sarcastic and I had a bad mouth on me when I was mad. I may be small but I pack a punch, I've had to be the one to protect Gemma from her stupid stalkers.

I sighed in annoyance of the situation and flopped down onto my sisters kushy bed. I glared at the pair of heels to my left, they were a purple to match the shirt I'm assuming. Gems must've been aiming for the mysterious appeal, my outfit and make up were black, purple, silver, and smokey purple makeup. One last sigh of resignation and glare of doom at the torture device we call a shoe. I knew better then to put my converse on though, Gemma would have my head if I did. The last time I wore them out without her knowing she threatened to write on all my X-men comics if I ever did it again.

"See you Dad, I'm borrowing the car." I called out to my dad as I walked down the stairs to the door, nearly taking a dive down the stairs from the heels. My dad decided to peek around the corner to say something but instead gaped at me.

"Jay...is that you or did you just go back and change Gemma?" Dad inquired with a scrutinizing eye to try to differentiate me from my sister. I rolled my eyes, when we were little mom and dad always got us mixed up. As we got older we often played tricks pretending we were the other when they asked us which one we were. Back then we actually looked the same, both of us had shoulder length auburn hair.

"Yes dad it's me. Jay not Gemma, remember she already left?" I said exasperated that my own father had a hard time telling us apart.

"Ah yes, are you sure you're not Gems?" Dad asked mischievously once more partly to make sure I really wasn't Gemma and to bug me

"Dad! I'm going now, I dunno when I'll get back I've never been to one of these bonfires before." I heard dad grumble a goodbye and something about not waking him up when I came back in. It was nice, Dad was really laid back about things like this. We could go out as long as we came back home, the time wasn't important. We couldn't wake him up or we'd be in shit from him, get into trouble with the law or bring boys home...without him knowing and no sleepovers with them. Our father accepted that we were grown girls, we had to make our own choices now. That meant taking the responsibility for something when it happened and learning from our mistakes. Our mom on the other hand...well lets just not go there.

The ride to La Push was short, I was beginning to have second thoughts about this. So much could go wrong, it wouldn't be the first time not to mention that had happened, not to mention I knew...well no one here. I'm not a sociable person either, actually never mind that. That's just me speaking, I'm Gemma right now, she's a social butterfly. She'll have no problem with something as small a a bonfire. I parked the car along the road close to the beach so I wouldn't have to walk so far in these disaster waiting to happen shoes. I stopped walking just before I hit the sand and looked down at it then the shoes, somehow I don't think sand plus heels go well...I'm supposed to be Gemma and **Gemma** would just barrel on through this.

I assessed the scene before me, the beach was full of teens, the ones that seemed to stand out the most were a group of boys playing football. They were huge boys, extremely tall, well muscled and amazingly gorgeous. Every single one of them, I don't know why Gemma made me take her place. She would've been all over this, oh wait she will be so at some point during the night I'm going to have to make my way over to them.

"Gemma! You came I didn't think you would." A tall average looking dark skinned boy with a rather large nose called out to me as he walked up. Oh, that's why...this guy probably pestered Gemma for the past week or ever since he met her to come. Gemma didn't want to go herself, but she wanted to know what happened without actually being here herself which is where I come in.

"Umm...yeah. Not to be mean but what's your name again?" I inquired with a soft smile, making my eyes seem large and innocent with a tilt of the head, this was Gemma's signature. It made the boys melt and do whatever she wanted. This boy was no different, he blushed slightly and looked down at me with a shy smile.

"Bobbie. Bobbie West." Bobbie confessed to me a dreamy look on his face that made my face contort in distaste, or at least in my mind it did on the outside I had a large happy smile on my face.

"Thanks for inviting me Bobbie, you're the first person here to make me feel so welcome." Ugh. Being Gemma is repulsive, acting so sweet and grateful. If only he knew what the _real_ Gemma was doing right now. Bobbie was looking at me with a weird look of longing mixed with arrogance in his eyes, the boy thought he was gonna get lucky tonight did he?Is he bipolar because seriously, he was just all shy a minute ago. Can we spell potential stalker?

"Here come I'll help you walk if you'd like." Bobbie offered me his hand, I almost glared him there, note the almost. I beamed graciously at him and reached out to clutch his outstretched appendage. You didn't hear wrong I called it an appendage, this boy has a cocky look in his eyes. Again, bipolar much? He smiled triumphantly like he'd already got the prize. Ha, as if.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" He asked me curiously. I thought for a moment, what's a Gemma thing to say? Oh hell why am I asking myself that? It's such an easy answer.

"I really li-What the fuck!" I screeched as something flew full force into the back of my head. I lost my balance from the damn shoes and as if in slow motion(though that could just be me that thinks that) I started to fall forward into the sand. I (gracefully, **not**)face planted into the sand. Face, meet Sand. It's a wish come true to meet the sand so intimately, I'll have to thank whoever is the cause of this personally.

...Why do I feel exposed? Why has no one said anything yet or at most tried to help me up? I knew something was up the moment I heard a tell tale snicker from someone in the crowd. I hadn't moved from my spot on the ground as my head was pounding quite painfully.

"Umm...G-Gemma, you're skirts flipped up." Bobbie stuttered quietly. Oh that's why-WHAT? I pushed myself up despite the thumping in my head it forced my skirt back down again. The crowd of people were all staring at me, the expressions on their faces varing from amusement, to sympathy, to shock. I scanned the crowd for a guilty face, the group of boys who were playing football looked pretty guilty to me. One boy in particular, other then the ones that were starting to laugh, was looking at me funny. His mouth was gaping and he had this glazed over look in his eyes, wierdo.

"Hey you, asshole! Watch where you're throwing shit next time." I hollered at him temporarily forgetting that I was supposed to be Gemma. From my spot on the ground I sent him a dirty look then a glare at the boys who were laughing at my expense. Then there it was like finding gold, the ball sat within arms reach of me an evil thought came to mind. I made my eyes tear up at the corners along with a lip quiver for good measure.

"B-b-bobbie. Will you help me up?" I stammered weakly, almost immediately he was down at my side helping me up, I didn't forget the football. As soon as I was up and steady enough I wouldn't fall on my face again I took my position. I whipped the football as hard as I could at one of the boys who were laughing at my expense. The boy, he had long hair caught it with ease and I huffed irritated further. That seemed to snap him out of his daze, he gave a distressed and anxious look to the others in his group. I huffed and turned my gaze away from the group of douches back to Bobbie.

"Thanks, Bobbie. I think I'm gonna go home. See you around." With that I started my way back to my car, I was livid right now. Throwing the football was supposed to help me feel better but all it did was make my frustration come back times two. I just showed an entire group my ass, yes my ass. It's Gemma's fault for making me wear these ridiculous underwear if you even want to call them that, more like a string. I'm lucky my damn boobs didn't fall out of my shirt too or worse even my wig fell off. I knew I shouldn't have worn those god forsaken shoes from hell. I better get that comic and much more for this.

"Hey! Wait up!" A deep voice yelled at me. I whirled around to tell my pursuer off, and seen the boy who threw the wretched ball at my head. I was about to him out but he interrupted me before I could.

"I'm really sorry, I thought Seth would've caught it." He apologized as he looked sheepishly down at his feet.

"Right, well he didn't. I'm leaving so see you." I really wasn't in the mood for this, especially from him.

"Wait...I'm really really sorry." He pleaded desperately trying to get me to talk to him. I just continued on my way to the car.

"That's nice. Goodbye." Was my blunt reply, can't he see I _really_ don't want to even look at him right now?

"Will you at least tell me your name so I can apologize properly?" He asked agitated that I didn't stop, so he grabbed my arm to stop me from going any further. Holy fack. This guy is like fire. No word of a lie. He's scorching, is he on some sort of drug?

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" I questioned him with irked eyes and tugged my arm out of his grip with a little difficulty. He didn't want to let go, I had give the boy a warning look to make him let go.

"Yeah. Mine's Embry by the way." Embry added happily that I agree'd.

"Well Embry nice meeting you, and goodbye. Oh and it's Gemma." I added, it's not like it mattered that wasn't really my name, not that he'd ever find that out. I left him standing on the curb as threw the door to my car open and got in just as violently. I slammed the keys into the ignition leaving like a bat out of hell. La Push is full of retards.

The entire ride home I was muttering darkly to myself with the rock station on full blast. I was home in record time and my temper was only just starting to simmer down. I looked at the clock, I was only gone an hour. Dad'll be surprised. I got out and slammed the door to the car stomping my way to the house. The girl who was walking out to her truck beside us looked at me oddly, like I was crazy. Frankly at this moment in time I didn't care, what's one more person to add to my ever growing list who think I'm crazy? When I got inside I practically yanked the heels off of my feet then lumbered off to the living room where I knew dad would be. He was right where I left him, sitting on the couch a beer in front of him and a big of Doritos in his lap watching some horror flick.

"Dad! I had the most mortifying hour of my life!" I gushed out flinging myself onto the couch in exhaust.

"Christ, Jay don't do that." Dad barked out at me for scaring him.

"It was horrible. It's all Gemmas and Embrys fault, if Gemma didn't dress me up and if Embry didn't throw the stupid ball at my head..."I ranted as I grabbed the bag of Doritos off his lap and started to stuff my face.

"Oh? What happened Jay?" Dad asked me turning his attention away from the cheap horror.

"I face planted in the sand....then flashed an entire crowd my ass." I spat out to him, I was not the least bit happy and glared at the TV. Dad was silent, he's never silent so I looked over at him. His was blank, that didn't last long he burst out laughing hysterically making me blush as red as my hair.

"Dad stop laughing it's not funny!" I shrieked thoroughly embarrassed from everything that had happened to me tonight and he wasn't helping.

----

**Mkay. Tell me how it went? Reviews are important, they let me know how to fix things up. Hope you liked it, next chapter of 'Call of the Night will be up today or tomorrow.**


End file.
